Above the skies of Ransei
by Chief of Avia
Summary: He's part of the enemy! I shouldn't fall in love with him! He's also arrogant, rude, and stubborn. But I can't help it! Lame Summary, but my first fanfic! It's a Pokemon Conquest fanfic. MasamuneXOC and some OichiXOC. Rated T for swearin and Masamune's and Magoichi's perverseness. Hiatus till Summer
1. Introductions

Hello People! Chief of Avia here! This is my first Fanfic, so yeah, I'm new.

Now then, show them your power Mewtwo! Use Disclaimer!

Mewtwo: Why me? Anyway, Chief of Avia does not own Pokemon nor will he ever.

Me: Hey, you never know.

Mewtwo: Actually, I'm a psychic, so I do know.

**Someone's POV**

It was a sunny day out in the kingdom of Avia. You see, its days like these that make me want to beat other warriors to a bloody pulp before letting then join my army. My Rufflet and I – Wait. I forgot to introduce myself, of course, when you're as famous as me you don't need an introduction. I am the 16-year old Masamune Date, the great One-eyed Dragon, and the youngest warlord to ever take control of a kingdom when I was 12 years old. And yes girls, I'm single. If you're looking for an older guy, I have a bum under my command named Magoichi Saika. I am the proud ruler of Avia, or at least I was. So, where was I? Oh right! My Rufflet and I would be riding the high of battle. But, that day, fate was not with us. Ironically, I was training that day to beat the man called Nobunaga. While I was at the garden, I was informed by my Right-eye Kojuro that Nobunaga was invading. Curse that day! It ruined everything! Now I'm treated like a kid again. Everybody flocks to Nobunaga, but I'll show them! The world will bow before the One-eyed Dragon!

**Someone's POV**

It was just another day in the kingdom of Viperia. Man, how I wished something would spice up my life. No, I wished _someone_ would. Jeez, why is it so hard to meet Mister Right? Oh wait! Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kiyana Suruga. I am co-warlord of Aurora with my brother Ruko Suruga. Like I was saying, is there no Mister Right for me?

"Lady Kiyana?" Oichi asked.

"Huh? What?" I replied

"Nothing, it was just that you were daydreaming again," Oichi then giggled, "Were you thinking about Mr. Right again?"

"Wha- No! I was not! I don't need a man! I'm 15 and single, and I'm proud of it. I was just thinking of how we would invade Avia. That's all!" I exclaimed, blushing badly.

"Well, I never said anything about you finding a guy did I?" At this I blushed even more. "Although, I hear that the warlord of Avia is around your age."

_You're lucky my brother has a major crush on you! _I thought angrily. "Still, he is a vassal to Nobunaga!"

…

"So? Your brother is the enemy of my brother, but I still have a crush on him." _I noticed that long before you told me dear Oichi. _

"I am not looking for a boyfriend okay?"

"Is that my sister talking?" Great, my idiot older brother is here.

"What do you want Ruko?" I was a little peeved that my brother wouldn't ask out Oichi even though he likes her. I mean, it was quite obvious that Oichi was in love with him. Just now, a blush appeared on her face. "Are we leaving for Avia?"

"My oh my, looking to get a glimpse of the _young male _warlord already!"

"Sh- Shut up! Both of you! I'm fine with being single!" _Man, this is gonna be a long day._

Me: Sorry if it is short. I'm new here. Anyway, read and review! No flames please, or Mewtwo will psychic your body into a condensed little ball!

Mewtwo: You do know that I can do the same to you right.

Me: Yeah, if I wasn't YOUR TRAINER!

Mewtwo: …

Me: Please review!


	2. Prologue to the Battle for Avia

Me: Chief of Avia here with another chapter! Now then, go Cyder, my Typholsion, use Disclaimer!

Cyder: My trainer doesn't own Pokemon. Not one bit.

Me: …

Me: You don't have to rub it in.

**Masamune's POV**

I heard a rumbling outside. As I headed outside I saw the girl of my dreams. She was walking beside an Espeon, which are my favorite type of eeveelution.

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro shouted.

"What?" Ah, Kojuro Katakura, my right eye. His Drifloon floated up behind him.

"Lord Masamune, the Surugu have invaded us. At the top you can see their leaders, Kiyana and Ruko Surugu."

"Tell me, what do we know about them?"

"Well, They have taken all of Ransei that is south of us. The boy is 17, and uses an Umbreon in battle. He focuses on training his men and is the strongest warrior they have. The girl is 16, and she uses and Espeon in battle. She is a tactician, not unlike you my lord. Although, judging by the drool on your face, I don't need to tell you she's pretty."

"Sh- Sh- Get Magoichi and tell him to meet me at the gates."

"As you wish my lord," Kojuro said, chuckling.

_You will pay for that Kojuro, even if you are my right-eye._

**Kiyana's POV**

Great, if traveling with a couple isn't bad enough, NOW I'VE GOT TO DEAL WITH GINCHIYO AND MUNESHIGE! I hate being single.

"Um… Lady Kiyana?" Oichi asked

"What?" I answered, practically dripping with venom.

"No-Nothing."

"How long before we get there? This is getting boring!"

All of a sudden my Ponyta reins back **(A/N: Is that the correct way to say when a horse goes backward and dumps its rider on the ground? Idk) **in surprise, dumping me onto the ground. When I looked up I swathe guy of my dreams. His Braviary landed gracefully beside him.

"Sorry for dropping in, but I'm Masamune Date, Warlord of Avia!"

I giggled at his joke. _Wait, did I just giggle?_

Me: Yes Kiya, yes you did.

Kiyana: Shut up! And there better be action in the next chapter!

Me: Oh yes, there will be action. *Smiles devilishly* Yes, action between you and Masamune…

Kiyana/Masamune: What?

Me: Anyway, read and review, no flames, and I gotta go before these two kill me bye!


	3. The beginnings of Battle

Me: Chief of Avia here! I'm back with an all new chapter! This time, there will be action!

Erik: Yeah, just hurry up so I can sleep!

Me: That's my lazy ass Torterra. Alright Erik! Use Disclaimer!

Erik: *Grunts* Fine. Chief of Avia doesn't own Pokemon.

**Masamune's POV**

She actually got my joke! **(A/N: reference to end of chapter 2) **Damn! This girl is cute and funny. Wait! What am I thinking! She's the enemy! "Need a hand?" Arrgh! Damn hormones!

"Thanks!" Her hand was so soft. "So you're Masamune Date right? I'm Kiyana Surugu! Nice to meet you!" Her hand was out stretched again.

"Likewise," I said, taking her hand. God, I hope my palms not sweaty.

"Well, if you two are done flirting, we have a battle to fight!" That came from behind her. It looks like her brother was here.

"Well sorry, I thought you were her brother, not her _dad!_ I'll be at the battle field. Don't keep me waiting!" With that, I left.

**Ruko's POV**

That Bastard! Thinking he could get away with trying to distract my sister before a battle. "Let's go!"

My umbreon and I took our positions. First think we did was take on a warrior's Staravia. No match for us. "Go Umbreon, use dark pulse"!

"Ack! Staravia!" One hit and it's down.

"Now then, let's get that Golbat."Then I heard my sister scream.

**End chapter.**

Me: Well, cliffhanger!

Erik: *Snores*

Me: *Sweat drop* Anyway, read and review!


	4. Why is everyone falling?

Me: Sorry if I haven't updated in a while (FOREVER), but I'm like sugar, I give a short burst and then I'm done! Now then, who to do the disclaimer?

Everyone but me: …

Me: Ah… You guys suck at this… I don't own Pokemon! Gotta catch them all! …

***EPIC BREAK!***

**Kiyana's POV (A few minutes before the events of the last chapter)**

Man, Masamune sure is rich. I mean, who could afford a floating battle field and maintain it? I mean Aurora just has the opening in front of the gate and it's littered with logs! Don't get me started on Viperia, because it took weeks to clean my Espeon's fur! But honestly, we're floating above the clouds!

"Well then, full speed ahead!" I snapped back to attention when I noticed a guy falling from the sky. The idiot probably fell off the Staravia that's flapping around in panic. Or got knocked off by my brother. Who happens to be standing right next to where the guy fell. But he was all ready facing his next target, some dude with a Golbat.

"Somebody get him!" said a man who is second in charge. What was his name again? Kajuro? Katjaa? Kalamari? Whatever, all I need to know is that he is apparently the "Right-eye" of the rich brat I'm gonna pummel! The rich handsome brat... I'll pretend my mind didn't think that. But he was no threat; the one I need to focus on was the Saika leader Magoichi. He had a Carnivine that would get pwned **(A/N: Yes I made her say that!) **by Esp.

"I got this!" Masamune yelled before diving with his Braviary into the clouds. Great, there goes the cute guy who needs his ass whopped. I decided to focus on the guy with the Staraptor who was approaching me.

"Esp! Use Psybeam!" I told my pokemon.

"Quick! Star use Gust!" the other trainer yelled to his pokemon.

Luckily, the Psybeam knocked out the Staraptor. Unfortunately, the Gust blew us off the arena. I let out a scream as I fell out of the arena.

***EPIC STOP THE STORY!***

Me: Well, I'll need Oc's for what's gonna come up. So, just P.M. me a name, perfect link (No legends) and some background info with personalities! Bye!


	5. Oc example!

Me: Chief here! As you can see, a month has not passed, but don't worry, I'm coming up with stuff. I just wanted to show you guys what should be in an OC. Here's one from azure blue espeon!

Name Saiga Kumowari

Age: Mid twenties

Appearance: She has light brown eyes and mid waist length hair that is tied back at the bottom by a black hair tie. He height is slightly more than average and so is her build. (The second one comes from being a warrior.)  
She has a silver (Color) breastplate and wide belt. She wears a green tunic with slits going up the side. But on the slits there are buckles and straps that go over it and the belt makes it look like a seperate shirt and skirt. Silver arm guards and long boots that end mid thigh which is right below where the 'skirt' ends. The boots have buckles on them too. If you want a better idea, she is based off of Kigi from culdcept. Go on DeviantArt and search Kighi the cepter by BladeMaster9191.

Backstory: Saiga lived in the forest with the rest of the people in her village and family. But when the evil pokemon attacked, she and the others were forced to evacuate the forest. Since she grew up in a forest she is knowledgeable about plant life and living in the wild, but at the same time she is ignorant of social, technological, and economical things in the world.

Personality:She is usually a happy person, but when she thinks of her homeland she gets sad. But she is determined to try to save her homeland and is searching for help in Ransei. She is good natured and positive, hopeful that she will be able to help those that were not lucky enough to escape to Ransei. She doesn't like seeing pokemon abused or hurt, and though she may not instigate battles, she will perform and participate them.

Partner pokemon: Bellossom. She attacks by first dancing, while the opponent is distracted, Bellossom is letting out a powder (Sleep, poison, Stun) Then she does an offensive attack (Petal dance, leaf storm, giga drain, vine whip). Though if the enemy is a pokemon that would not be distracted by dancing, she would do some more acrobatic moves to spread the powder while avoiding its attacks.

Bellossom is a bit temperamental, but she is good hearted. Once you get past the Vanity that is. Dancing to her is like singing to the Jigglypuff from the TV show. Sometimes she'll get mad if she thinks you're not watching her and will let out a powder or an attack, then she'll just leave you there. And she likes dancing to music so before she starts, she'll demand music from her bring out a wooden pipe/flute (One that you hold vertical not horizontal). Lastly, Bellossom doesn't like getting dirty or anything like that, hence the vanity.

Me: So, if you need a guide, here it is! Oh yeah, if I wasn't clear, the OCs are foreigners to Ransei. And thanks to azure blue espeon for allowing their OC to be an example! Ah! Don't forget, I have a poll up that is important to the story, so please vote on it!


	6. (Chap 5) Under The Clouds of Avia

**Me: Hmm… I think I may be a little late here…**

**Masamune: LATE?! YOU CALL THIS LATE?! I'VE GROWN A F**KING BEARD AND MOUSTACHE WHILE YOU WERE OF DOING SOME RANDOM S**T!**

**Me: Kiyana, please show him why you never curse at the author. And also, shave his facial hair…PAINFULLY.**

**Kiyana: Oh Boy! This is gonna be fun! *Looks at Masamune with a mischievous smile while pulling out a razor* Come here Masamune…**

**Masamune: *Gulps* D-D-Don't come near me with that!**

**Kiyana: *Takes a step forward* Why are you so scared Masamune?**

**Masamune: I-I-I'm not! I'm being serious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor do I own the following expression. **

**Kiyana: Okay then. *Takes another step forward and then licks the tip of her blade* Why so serious?**

**Masamune: Fuck. *Mad dashes away with Kiyana chasing after him***

**Me: The only time I would let some curse is if they were screwed.**

**Ruko: *Holds back a laugh* Physically or figuratively?**

**Oichi: *Blushes badly as her thoughts wander to her and Ruko well, this is T-rated, so I won't go too far* L-Lord Ruko, that is not appropriate!**

**Ruko: What? I was just joking.**

**Me: To answer your question and get this story on the road, yes to both, and before you ask no you probably won't see the first one, but that depends on the readers, and if you were to, it would be between Masamune and your sister, since they are the MAIN pairing in this story.**

***Masamune and Kiyana walk in, Masamune with cuts all over his face and body, and with no beard and moustache***

**Together: Wait… what about us?**

**Me: STORY TIME!**

***BREAK***

**Kojuro's POV**

I was about to go and save the girl when Lord Masamune stopped me and said, "I've got this. Who knows, maybe she'll give me a _reward_ for saving her." Before I could do anything, my young master and his Braviary jumped off the side of the cliff.

"You're a bad role model…" I said to Magoichi, who shrugged in response. I turned back to the battle see everyone staring at the trembling warlord and Umbreon from Aurora. All of a sudden a wave of energy swept everyone off their feet. When we got to our feet, we saw that the ground was rumbling and there was a red and black demonic aura around Lord Ruko and his Umbreon.

"Lord…Ruko?" his retainer Oichi asked afraid of what happened to her warlord.

In an almost demonic chorus he threatened, "She the only family I had, so for your sakes you better hope she isn't dead, cause if anything happens to her, Shadow and I will burn this palace back down to the ground." I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

***BREAK***

**Kiyana's POV**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell down. I hoped those clouds were solid puffs of something soft like silk so they would catch me. *Whoosh!* Nope! I'm screwed! Damn it! This is the worst way to die! I was deathly terrified of falling! As the clouds broke below me I saw the path we took on our way here. I also saw all the land that Masamune controlled. Man, it was beautiful, the lush green farms and gardens, with the sparkling sky blue rivers. I could've definitely died in a worse place. I've had chances to. While staying in Viperia, there was an ekans in my bra! Funny how imminent death makes you appreciate things in life. I looked at my Espeon Shimmer one last time and knew she felt the same. I held her close and said, "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I'm coming to you before I could make you guys proud. I guess it's up to Ruko now."

"Saying your last words already, eh?" Before I could I distinguish who it was, an arm grabbed my chest area and hoisted me up, but not before giving me a little squeeze.

"PERVERT!" I yelled and then pummeled the guy who was saving me.

"OW! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR SAVIOR?"

"Pervert," I growled before I stopped punching him. Then he turned around and I realized who it was. So gossip about the guy was true, Date Masamune is an immature pervert. But then, I remembered something. "Wait! What about Shimmer? Did you let her fall?" I said in a panic.

"Who? Do you mean the Espeon Braveheart's holding?" I looked down and saw Shimmer squirming in the Braviary, what was it? Braveheart? Yes, Braveheart's talons, mewling in protest.

"THANK YOU! You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were," I said, giving him a hug as thanks. Then I noticed where he was looking as I was hugging him. I smacked him and screamed, "SCRATCH THAT! YOU'RE MUCH WORSE YOU PERVERT!"

***BREAK***

**Ruko's POV**

After I heard her scream, I knew my sister was safe. I calmed down and looked around. Well, everyone from Avia was either smashed into the wall or stuck in the ground. "Hmm… maybe I overdid it…" I said after some though. I saw Oichi and her Jigglypuff Jiggles face palm in unison.

"I can feel the wind pulling me from all directions!" Muneshige, that literal go with the wind guy, looked like he was having fun riding his Staravia in the sky… until Ginchiyo shocked him down with her Luxio.

***BREAK***

**Me: Well, that was interesting… Now, the main reason why I wasn't updating was my computer broke. So it was like 2 months till I could save up to buy a new one. By then I had completely forgotten about this account. So as I was setting up stuff and checking my e-mail, I saw some email for this account. Then I had to think up some ideas since everything else I had was lost with the computer. So, see you guys in the summer! Also, I might add a lemon in the later chapters… So review what you think about that!**

**Demon Aura Ruko: Chief of Avia is my only source of existence, so you better not flame or else Shadow and I will come for you…**


End file.
